Problem: $\dfrac{3}{8} \times 8 = {?}$
Explanation: $8$ is the same as $\dfrac{8}{1}$ $\dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{8}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{3 \times 8}{8 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{24}{8}$ Simplify: $= 3$